


No Real Skies

by Yolo_SwaGinz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Evil Alteans (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Past Violence, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Scenting, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics, afab language, non sexual choking, not boobs tho, not really but kinda, omegas have female parts so stay safe, zoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo_SwaGinz/pseuds/Yolo_SwaGinz
Summary: After being transferred to a new zoo, Shiro integrates into his new pack rather quickly.





	1. Days 1-9

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in while, and the only reason I even wrote this is because I was too lazy to draw it past concept sketches *finger guns*  
❤️❤️❤️  
ALSO STAY SAFE PLEASE!!!  
This has a trans coded character (“omegas” have female reproductive organs in this fic, but still can mostly look male) and this uses AFAB language. If you are not comfortable with this TURN BACK
> 
> Also violence might get more graphic but I will update tags later if so

Shiro did not know where he is, but compared to the box they put him in and even his old home, was nothing to this. There were many rocks and large beautiful plants, as he peered up he saw a sunny sky. Food is left for him in his bowl; the fruits are his favorites.  
There are pack scents wafting and permeating his senses, but he lays down under a rocky alcove still. The time in the box was stressful. His eyelids start to droop, but never close in fear of who could reside here.

Sendak was lead away from his pack outside into the hallway before their inside room. Why is the rest of the pack not with him? This was made stranger as the door is not open yet, either. The door is always open when they go in.  
As the door cracks open, an unfamiliar scent is in his territory, his pack’s territory. He growls and grits his teeth as he struts, clipped nails elongating, mane standing on end. Moving down onto all fours he sniffs the territory and reclaims it with his musk.  
Large ears rotate and prick up at the sound of a soft whimper. It must be another live animal to hunt. He prowls towards the noise, his mane resting flat on his back once again. But as he draws closer the scent becomes clearer. It smells similar to the fertile omegas they try to make him mate with. His cock crawls out of his sheath and his thick mane stands up, his mouth salivates even more. He stills and groans loudly, this is the first time he felt the need to breed with any of the omega they put in his territory. He usually attacks them until the keepers restrain him, but now...he wants to mate the one here.

Shiro hears the sound of a door opening, subtler than all the doors he heard before. He crawls deeper into the worn ground under the alcove, skin pricking in fear. A strong musk fills his senses, an alpha. It’s the same musk in the room, and now it draws closer and closer to him. Then he sees the alpha rear up from behind some bushes, gigantic and noticeably erect.  
He has befriended some of his kind before, Ulaz was a beta and he was taken away shortly after he came. Ulaz was nothing compared to the alpha watching him. The Alpha crawls towards him, mane flicking up and down, ears pinned back and chuffing softly. Shiro, unsure of his behavior, takes off into the underbrush on weak legs. He hears the alpha whine in confusion, and makes his own sound of frustration as he runs into a wall, so he climbs up a tall rock. There is no point in hiding in such a confined space, he figures, so he lays on his stomach to watch the confused alpha from above. Giggling at the alpha gives away his hiding spot, but it is worth it to see his sulky face.

Ears swivel to the soft laughter of the omega. He lifts his head from the floor in confusion. Sendak has been trying to chase him by his scent, but it is everywhere now, and so he now lays on the floor like a dejected dog. Whining at the omega only makes him laugh more. He chuffs. Rolling on his back and whining even more, the omega stops laughing. Sendak hears soft footsteps approach his front before the omega sits by his head, reaching out to touch his ears. He flicks the offending fingers with his ear tips but it only spurs the ministrations on. Frail hands touch over his features; pinching his cheeks, rubbing his ear lobes, stroking his jaw. The omega eventually picked up his head into his lap where Sendak rubbed his musk into the omega’s soft thighs. The omega whines and releases his own scent, a pleasant smell. Both lay on the floor in content.  
The door then opens, the territory flooded with fresh scent. Sendak wraps his arm around the Omega’s waist in a protective gesture. He knows his pack would not hurt him without his permission, but he could not help it. 

Shiro hears the door open and struggles to get away from the alphas grip. The alpha’s pack is here, this isn’t his territory, he, he…  
“Shiro?”  
He stops struggling at the sound of his name, the voice so familiar. “Shiro?” He sees the pack come into his view, with a familiar face. “Ulaz!” Shiro struggles even more now, but with excitement rather than fear. He hasn’t seen Ulaz in such a long time, but Ulaz doesn’t approach alone. There are four other, an alpha who he can smell is mated to Ulaz and three betas. The alpha gripped unbearably tight now, growling at his pack. “Back off!” Ulaz rolled his eyes at the alpha and approached further. “Sendak, you horny shit, let him go, he’s scared.” “I’ll do what I want, I’m the Alpha!” After that the pack surrounded them on the ground. Ulaz and Shiro scent each other in greeting and Sendak growls, mane standing straight up. The pack members smooths it down as they scent each other. Shiro and Thace, Ulaz‘s mate, scent each other next as Sendak nuzzles into Shiro’s stomach and growls deep. The other pack members greet him more apprehensively, they touch each other’s faces and hair, and eventually Sendak let go of Shiro's waist for his pack to properly scent him. Shiro is pleased he was so easily accepted after what happened with his previous pack, attacking him and ripping off his arm. He still has trouble eating and sleeping. But this pack has no challenging omega, and their alpha wants him. Shiro felt slick escape his cunt at the thought and touch of the alpha, Sendak. He has never seen an alpha before, his touch on his body soft and hot. He’s missing an arm too. He likes that, it’s like him. 

Sendak allowed his pack to scent the omega, Shiro. Ulaz, one of his newer betas, knows him already. He is pleased that his pack likes Shiro. Curling around the omega from behind and hooking his arm around his chest, he started to spread his musk into the scent glands on his neck. Shiro shifts closer and the smell of slick invades his senses, instinctively pulling him closer.  
A beta named Haxus leans in to scent Sendak but is snapped away with a growl. “Leave us.” He can smell Shiro release more slick onto the dirt as he leans them down doggystyle onto the floor “Sendak, please not now.” “I haven’t courted you yet, don’t worry,” he licks at his throat “I’ll take care of your other needs later” Shiro keens at the attention. Sendak hoists the frail omega into his arm and brings him into the pack pile under the alcove, leaving to grab the fruits he saw him eating earlier. He brings them back to the pile and feeds them to Shiro while the omega sits in his lap.  
The sky abruptly turns to night and the pack settled even more to sleep, Thace and Ulaz holding each other at the outer edge while the rest dogpile closer to Sendak. Neither slept much that night. Sendak kept Shiro company as he struggled to sleep, he told him he wants him to see their enclosure outside, as it's even better, and that the weather this year have been pleasant. Shiro snuggled deeper into his scruff in response and fell asleep. 

Shiro has never been outside, he realizes when the pack cajoled him out. There was a feeling like standing in front of a fan that swept the grass like ripples on water. It rippled the water in the pool too and pulled his long hair. He clings to the fur on Sendak’s arm, being led to the center of the space where food is put out. He and Sendak eat first, sitting on the grass while enjoying their fill together before the others are allowed to join.  
Shiro lays over Sendak’s legs to examine a small creature on the other side of his gigantic body, a small red and black thing with many legs and huge eyes. Shiro gasps when it flies away and looks up at Sendak. “What was that?” “A bug.” Sendak answers “Are they everywhere?” “Sometimes they die in the water, but they stay near the flowers.” Shiro stands back up, everyone is done eating and are now wrestling each other. He takes Sendak’s hand in his own and pulls him around the enclosure, the biggest place he’s been in his life. There is dense foliage and what Sendak says are trees. Shiro likes some of the flowers the bugs are on, but starts to sneeze after smelling them. Sendak laughs. He smiles at Sendak.  
Shiro then runs off through the enclosure, laughing loudly. He doesn’t make it far when Sendak grabs around his waist and spins him around before pinning him. Shiro laughs even louder now, smile splitting his face as Sendak joins him on the grass to scent him.  
Shiro quiets down as he hears moaning from afar, blushing. While it was normal to fuck almost everywhere and in front of eachother, he realizes now he’s getting slicker by the second. That he’s only this turned on because his heat is soon. So soon, he can’t wait. But he’s also tired from his time in the dark box he doesn’t know if he even has the energy to properly mate before then, but he wants to.

Ears swiveling to the sound of Shiro’s whine, he feels him start to grind against his chest. Sendak growls in need of Shiro’s body, reaching down to cup his ass in his hand, pulling him up to capture his lips. Shiro wraps his arm around his head, laughing in surprise at the pinch on his ass. “Mmh, Sendak, I want you, but I’m not sure I can take you right now.” Groaning at Sendak’s roaming hand and splaying his legs over the sides of his toned body, he squirt out more slick.  
“Can I use my fingers?” Sendak rumbles “Please, I want to feel you.”  
As he promised he caresses his fingers lower into Shiro’s crack, trailing down to swirl and slap his wet cunt. The tip of his finger touches his swollen clit and abuses it with pleasure. While preoccupied with the intensity, Sendak managed to easily slip his finger in, followed by another.  
“Shiro, are you ok?”  
“Yes! Ahh, oh Sendak! You’re so good at this.”  
Spurred on by Shiro’s intense moans, he thrust his fingers faster until he cums over his chest. After they scent each other some more, Sendak realizes he is painfully hard. Sitting up and leaning down he pumps his cock with his slicked fingers, rutting against Shiro’s ass and back. He comes relatively quickly with Shiro pressed against his chest, both soiled and satisfied.

They lay in the grass for hours talking, napping and wrestling. Sendak is being cautious about his frail body, but it is still fun to push and pin, and to be pinned. Sendak stops, ears perking up at the sound of a chime. He pulls Shiro up from the grass and leads him back to the feeding area where a floating thing is chiming, Sendak’s small tail swishing in excitement.  
“I see most of you are present today for enrichment. Today we will be using the pool, enjoy.”  
The talking thing floats over the pool and drops ice treats into the water, where they float. Sendak runs and dives into the pool, swimming and coming back onto land with meat filled ice in his hand. He gifts some to Shiro, who declines, but Sendak did not seem to care as he licks and gnaws at it. The others go into the pool then, now gnawing at their treats.  
“Shiro, do you not want one?”  
The thing over the water asks, and Shiro startles. He hides behind a soaked Sendak, who tenses at the smell of his sudden fear.  
The thing drops another thing into the water, a small sweet fruit, “Please come get your treat.” He looks on apprehensively, but eventually crawls from the waters edge into the cool water, wading and eventually swimming further until he grabs the fruit in his mouth and swims back. He is exhausted when he reaches the shore and Sendak that he collapses in his lap. Sendak is now chewing the meat part. Shiro sits up and supports himself on Sendak’s side then peels his sweet fruit  
“Good job, see you at your next meal.”  
The thing finally leaves.

When the day rears to an end he has already socialized with the rest of the pack. Thace and Ulaz were happy to talk to him. Haxus, Throk and Hepta are a bit apprehensive to scent him though, and seem to be Sendak’s very loyal betas. The mates aren’t as long term members as the betas, and with Thace being the pack’s less dominant alpha, that puts the betas higher on the pecking order than the mates. Shiro will technically be higher than them in the pack order once his heat starts and Sendak and him properly mate, so they stay civil. He could tell they dislike him, and it seeds fear in his mind.

Merely days have passed before his heat starts, or is rather triggered. Sendak’s excited when he sees him come back to their den. Shiro doesn’t know what they did to him after he blacked out but he feels the strong swelling of heat in his belly now. They are alone in the den, flowers and fruits neatly tucked and arranged by Sendak as well as a few courting gifts to add to his collection. A brush like one of his old keepers used, simple bracelets, anklets, earrings and necklaces as well as a hair clip. He liked everything Sendak gave him and asked him to help put the jewelry on his body. Sendak scented and stroked his body as he moved down to the anklets, kissing his legs and feet. It made him blush. His mate is very attentive.

After the jewelry is placed Shiro looks sexier. He looks appetizing. Beautiful. He is glad to have him tonight, and for the next few days as well. Even with the slick leaking out of his tight hole he knew he had to prepare him. Sendak pushes Shiro and positions his mouth to suck and lick into his soft cunt. His ministrations move upwards to his hard clit, slick starting to slip out abundantly. The preheat pheromones are starting to get replaced with the heat ones, and it only spurs him on until Shiro cums with a cry, squirting into his mouth. He licks his lips in thought. Shiro tastes stronger now. More fertile.  
His cock is aching for a taste of fertile heat as well, a swell of wetness pearling at the tip. He starts to finger the omega fiercely until the slick is nearly pooling onto the floor. Sendak takes his cock in hand, stroking the length and squeezing the knot then lining himself up with Shiro. His cock slips in easily so he thrusts forward gently.  
“Sendak, your so much, oh, ha, bigger than any, mh, beta I’ve been with.” Sendak grinned at the moans, “I hope I’m better than them by more than just size, Shiro, ahh, you are so good.” His thrusts pick up even more, hips snapping like dogs and his hand pinning Shiro onto the ground. Shiro’s legs stretch around Sendak’s hips, struggling to as Sendak pistons them long and deep. The stretch of being bred hurts but every messy thrust is a spring of warmth welling inside him. Sendak then moves his hand down to press down under his hood onto his over stimulated clit. Shiro whines louder and more wantonly than before, meeting his hips now too. Sendak feels tighter, his muscles ready to pounce and his insides squeezing as he comes deep inside Shiro. 

Shiro feels Sendak finally release and breed him, feeling himself come as well, milking Sendak’s cock and knot for his seed. His cum is so warm inside his body. Sendak flips them over carefully so Shiro lays on his chest, knotted full. “You feel so good Sendak…” He chuffs in response and Shiro makes sure to reciprocate the sound. “I can’t wait till we can go again” Sendak grabs his waist, still knotted cock pulling at his entrance and then pushed deeper repeatedly. Shiro groaned quietly. “Sendak…” he whispered while pulling at his chest hair. He could feel some more cum leak out of Sendak’s pointed tip.  
Shiro eventually fell asleep on his chest, still knotted, feeling full and temporarily satisfied.

The pack returned after about three days of intense sex. The three betas were ecstatic to find them under the alcove smelling of heat and pheromones, so much in fact that they felt the need to join them in a dogpile. Sendak growled at his betas, grumpy that he can’t fuck Shiro senseless anymore without them watching. It was less their presence than their constant staring and wanton stares. He fucked them before but he is Shiro’s now, and the betas need to understand their place. Sendak growls at them, who yelp and scramble away from the couple. The other mates on the other hand are fine. Ulaz comes to inspect Shiro who is glad to see him, nuzzling his throat. The alpha Thace stays a respectable distance away, showing submission to Sendak and Shiro. He is an agreeable pack member compared to his three unruly betas. Shiro turns around in his loose grip to kiss his face after Ulaz retreats. He lifts him up with his hand to get a better reach and starts to kiss him back, more chaste than before. His betas whine for attention from him, rubbing their faces onto his back and sides. “Sendak, it’s been days since we’ve seen you, don’t you miss us?”  
“No.”  
The betas are not pleased by this answer and continue scenting even more aggressively, pushing at Shiro to get off, “Sendak, please?” Sendak sets Shiro abruptly down to turn to them and let out a chilling roar, mane and claws extending like daggers biting into the betas flesh, forcing their submission. The betas retreat, licking each other’s emotional and physical wounds.  
Sendak prowls back to Shiro and licked his skin clean. He can’t for long as his tongue is too rough for his skin, but enjoys Shiro’s attention, picking at debris in his mane and fur. Shiro cuddles into his arm and tries to sleep again, tired from the new excitement.

Shiro knew the betas didn’t like him but he is angry they would go as far as to undermine Sendak’s bond with him. But it was also almost arousing when Sendak defended the pack order, defended him. But he wishes he was strong again. Ever since the rejection from his other pack he felt… devastated, and stopped exercising or even playing. He feels good with Sendak and so he will try hard for him. He doesn’t want to be rejected again.

She waited nervously as both the Zoo Director and head Zoologist for the large mammals to show up in the observation room. They had a meeting about the new omega that had successfully integrated into their zoo’s Galran pack.  
“Hello, Madame Director, I hope you’ve read the report?” Her long ears twitched in irritation, “Indeed, the Omega did well and that he successfully courted and bred with the Alpha, is that correct, Luka?” “Yes, Madame.” The Director fingered through her bookmarks in the report, “The veterinarian is going to check for insemination, is that correct?” She confirmed again. “Void that visit, let the drone do the pregnancy checkups; ultrasounds and vitamins and the like. It would do not to stress the alpha, he could get more aggressive towards his pack and possibly the omega. Good work otherwise, Luca. Goodbye.” Luca thanks her as the Director and Zoologist walk out of the room, and let out a relieved sigh.


	2. Months 3-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the violence is too much for “non graphic depictions” please comment. I’m so desensitized at this point tbh, but I love y’all so I toned it down a lot from dead to not dead.

Shiro woke up in a pleasant haze of warmth and fur. His mate’s fur. Shiro couldn’t help but think of his heat, how he held him like this then too; arm wrapped around his waist while walled around him.   
Sendak is already awake when Shiro pushes him onto his back to straddle his pecs, hand by Sendak’s head. The Alpha’s hand leaving his ass to instead cup his face. He mumbles a soft greeting before sitting up, sliding Shiro down to straddle his lap. Sendak yawns wide and loud, Shiro thinks he’s cute. He would be frightening to anyone else, long canines calling for their flesh.   
As any other day, raw dripping meat is delivered to him. This isn’t the only flesh he consumes though, he tastes Shiro’s cunt with a ferocity that can only rival the tearing of flesh in a slaughter. Hot blood stains Shiro’s thighs and slick, though it is not his own. Sendak hunted an animal that got into their home, it was a gigantic bird with no talons, smothering Shiro with its wings. But when it had tried to get away when Sendak came to save him, it was not able to get far. It had managed to get utop some of the rocks they climbed for fun. The bird did not know that pleasant fact, as it was ultimately it’s doom.   
Sendak came down from the rocks back to him with the gift of it’s mangled corpse.

The thing came many cycles later at an unusual time, it had even more unusual things on it than usual. It called his and Sendak’s names, chiming like it always does during playtime. Sendak led him back into their den where it is floating still in their den. “Shiro, come please. I just have to check your health. Come here.” Shiro hid behind Sendak, confused. It never does this. Check his health? He feels good, glowing, even. It makes a move forward, Sendak growls in response. It stops and drops two containers of food on the ground, “Maybe that will convince you two to cooperate?” Maybe it will, he doesn’t completely understand the thing’s words, but he does like the food it offers. He rarely gets to have meat, and it dropped it in a container just for him, Sendak getting his own. Shiro approaches now, maybe getting his health checked will be ok? There doesn't seem to be any sharp objects, only a small box with a wide concave tip. When he moves to sit down the concave object moves tenderly towards his stomach, whereas Sendak growls angrily behind him. Shiro turns back and beckons him forward, offering the raw meat. Sendak prowls forward like an animal, like earlier on his hunt. Shiro feels safer now that Sendak is here for him, feeding Sendak his raw offering. He enjoys the cooked meat prepared for him, the meat his old keeper would prepare for him was tasteless, barely enough to satiate his ill pup body.  
Finishing the meat while the thing moves it’s new limb over his stomach, it starts to glow a vivid blue green. Sendak tried to bat it away, but shiro coos and holds his hand. “It’s ok, it doesn’t hurt, I’m fine.” The thing chimes and drops more food in front of them, “Good job you two, you handled the check up exceedingly well.” It leaves into the rock face and the door outside opens again.   
Sendak refuses to leave his side for the rest of the day, so when it came to be nighttime, Shiro was irritated and pent up. No time today for them to properly mate, between getting attacked by a huge animal and the probing. Shiro grumbled and moved Sendak’s hand to his ass when he went to just scent and cuddle. Sendak whined and tried again, only to get the same result. Sendak allowed Shiro to hump his sheath in defeat until he was hard. Shiro accepted his victory.

After mating again the next morning, they made their way outside. They would follow their daily routine for many many cycles before the thing came again, with the concave device and more special food.   
He has been throwing up now, so maybe he was sick? He must have something, but his illness from being a pup was cured, wasn’t it? He doesn’t hurt anymore. It’s different now. The thing tells him he isn’t sick, that he has pups in him. That Sendak and him are to be parents. He is happy, Sendak overjoyed, chuffing and purring, pooling his musk over my glands. We’re having pups together. “Are our pups going to stay with us?” I asked the thing. “It’s not up to me to decide.” It answers before taking leave once again. 

My ears swivel to my pup laden mate as he writhes under me, eager to be pleased. There are two pups growing inside Shiro, and I plan to put in more next time he is in heat. But now I know I need to protect him, the three betas were planning something ever since the pups were confirmed. They are eager for my attention, and they have gotten very little since I bonded with Shiro. I don’t have the energy to fuck all four of them, and Shiro needs me as an attentive sire and mate, his belly starting to distend from our pups. I finger his soaking cunt to stretch him out more in preparation for my cock when I hear footsteps from all sides. “Sendak, Alpha, you’ve been with the omega all week,” Haxus whispers into my ear “we miss your knot.” Their hands roam my body, stroking my cock out of my sheath a little more. They scent into my neck and armpits while I grind on Shiro’s clit. “Leave Shiro for now, you mated him and filled him with your pups. We crave your touch now much more than the omega.” Throk continued, “please take me instead. We have mated much more and much longer than the others.” Throk humped my leg now, his cock unsheathed, “Mate me, Sendak, take me instead, please.” He leans up to kiss me, leaning forward to try to get me to lay down and submiss. “You betas will need to learn your place as third in order before I will be forced to dominate you.” I growled from deep in my chest, “It doesn’t seem like the way I’ve been dominating you will work anymore.” My hand leaves Shiro’s thigh to Throk’s throat and slams him down onto the floor. Haxus and Hepta slink away to submiss. “You betas are your own pack it seems, so to get you in my pack I will need to kill, injure or mate your leader, and mating has not yet worked.”  
Throk’s throat is released from under my weight, jaw opened wide trying to gasp for breath, to perhaps beg for forgiveness.   
“Do not try me again, or another warning will not be given, Throk.”  
He is done playing games.  
Shiro is frozen under Sendak.   
Their den smells of combined fear and mortification now as I come to the realization of what just happened next to me. Sendak just threatened to kill him, could have killed him. I need to get out of here. I struggle to get to my feet but Sendak holds me down by my chest, resuming his rutting after the betas ran away. “Sendak, get off me, please stop!” Thankfully he does, moving his hand to stroke my face. It still smells of Throk’s fear. I am able to get up this time and move away from him. “Shiro, what’s wrong? I was merely protecting us.” Sendak leans forward to comfort me “Just give me some space, please.” I beg, holding back tears. I don’t want to cry, the last time I did I was taken by the keepers. I run to Ulaz, who I now see has been hiding behind some ferns. We walk away while he comforts me. Sendak does not follow, but I hear a longing and confused whine rip from his throat.

Sendak is alone that night, the first night in a long while.

“Luca, what the quiznack happened! They were doing so well!” The Assistant Director, Merla, panicked. To be honest she doesn’t know exactly either. Sendak had always allowed the unmated betas to mate with him. Now he has established extreme punishments over them for it? “I’m not sure, but we can perhaps look over the security footage for more clues, Merla.” She didn’t seem placated by the thought. “Maybe it’s his aggressiveness to protect the omega, the betas were known to pull pranks on him, maybe it went too far?” Luca suggested “The Director is going to be beyond angry, Luca, do you know how expensive these galra are! If something happens… not to mention that the Director has a certain appreciation for them. Luca, you need to placate this lovers quarreling, or you will be fired.” Luca nods nervously. She will do her best to try, but they seem to be fixing Sendak’s aggression on their own terms. She can only wait and see, maybe fix it with her personal interference. She has hand raised the four original pack members from cubs, so maybe she can explain to them… something. She will merely formulate a plan of action for now, she decides.

Shiro sleeps with the other bond mates that night, Ulaz holding him close to comfort him. They could hear Sendak come near around five times, but Thace stayed up to ward him away. Sendak still whined and cooed, trying to coax Shiro back even very late into the sleep cycle.   
Sendak stayed inside the den when the rest of the pack hurried outside. 

Shiro, the mates and the betas huddled close outside. “Shiro, we’re… sorry we didn’t treat you better. We were just jealous of you and Sendak.” Shiro nodded, “It was kind of awful, but you and Sendak were already mating long before I came.” “But he bonded to you, not us. It’s our fault our pack is messed up now.” Shiro leaned against them, wrapping his arm around Throk, Ulaz joining them. Thace doesn’t.  
Ulaz joined their huddle, but I kept myself trained on the door. Sendak could come out any minute for his mate, and could harm Ulaz or the others in the process. But he never came out. Our keeper, Luca, came out the door instead. She rarely showed herself, mostly just came as the floating ball with her voice. I only saw her in person when I was reunited with Ulaz and she aided my introduction to this pack. The other galra have been raised by her since kits I learned, and love her like a mother.   
“What had happened with Throk? Are you ok?” The three betas ran to her, scenting her excitedly. “We challenged him, Luca, we missed him so much!” Hepta sobbed “But he bonded with Shiro and didn’t want to mate us anymore, and Throk challenged them. Luca we were so scared for Throk, but he is ok now.” Luca looked to Shiro now, “Are you okay too? Did he use force against you?” Shiro shook his head no while curling into himself, “He was just, he just made me scared.” Luca nodded and wrapped her trained hands around Throk’s jaw, examining his throat. “I will need to check for damage. In the meantime, I've already sorted the issue out with Sendak, and he will be coming out soon to apologize. Throk, Hepta and Haxus, you need to behave, Sendak’s instinctual desires have shifted now that he is bonded and siring pups. He still loves you as his pack members but you need to respect him as the dominant and bonded alpha, do you understand?” They nod while replying their affirmations. “Good. Thace and Ulaz, you two did such a good job, keeping everyone safe, good boys.” They huff in mild annoyance. “Excellent, remember when I leave Sendak will come out, behave.”

Sendak sees Luca come back inside from where he perches on top of the rock den. She tells him to go outside, and he skulks out past her, ears pinned back, tail tucked. He misses his pack, but he feels his chest tighten painfully. He thinks this is how his prey feels before he pounces. Luka said if this does not work he will be removed from his pack, from Shiro, and that he will not be allowed to sire his pups. He will miss his childhood pack, the comfort of the mates and Shiro. He will never meet his first pups, or sire them with Shiro. He whimpers in fear.

The pack smells him before they see him, as per usual. His scent has changed to a sad, sour fear that carries thickly on the wind. And when they do see him, he is pitifully demure. Shiro moves to him first, tentative in his approach. Sendak lays on the ground in submission to his mate, allowing Shiro to scent him, trying to wash away the pheromones of fear. The mates come nearer until they lay together next to him and eventually the betas come over to forgive him. They exchange apologies before napping together in a comfortable pile of warmth, everyone except the mates using Sendak as a pillow. 

“Now here are our prized large pack animals, our unique Galran and Human pack. We placed them last on the tour because of their special family dynamics and fun behavior.” The announcer pauses, “Sadly today they are taking a break from play to make up from a minor marital dispute. On a better note, our omegan male has become pregnant, we will put his recent third month ultrasound up onto the screen,” the crowd coos at the ultrasound, the two fetuses nestled close in Shiro’s womb. “We hoped for a bigger litter, around four or five, but the fact he bonded at all with our alpha, galaxy renowned for his aggression, was enough for us.” Someone in the crowd asks a question, ears twitching excitedly. The conversations continued flowing until the pack started copulating as a group. The announcer made some chaste commentary about their behavior, before continuing answering questions.   
“I thought they were monogamous animals?” Someone asks. “They feel no shame copulating in front of pack, with non related members and in front of keepers. It happens quite often as is appropriate for animals; but we will still need to remind all visitors to upkeep appropriate behavior. They are animals, and should not be mistaken for otherwise.” There is a murmur about the rumors of the Director's personal collection, but everyone quiets down after the pack starts the hunt together, forming groups to chase and corner their quick four legged prey. Nobody asks anymore questions after Sendak is sprayed with it’s blood. “That seems to be all the time we have left, it was wonderful to host for everyone today, see you soon.”  
After their prey was successfully pulled apart and eaten, Shiro enjoying the alternative food strapped to its body, they groomed in the cool waters of the pool. All the Galran were bloody from the elbows down, but Sendak was soaking red. Shiro cleaned him of his blood and grime before he allowed Sendak to groom him as well. He could feel slight flutters of movements in his belly whenever Sendak cleaned the area, it’s their pups, he realizes. He doubted Sendak could feel them now, but wondered if he could later. He wants him to, it’s a special feeling like what he feels for Sendak; soft flutters of bug wings and the tickle of spindly legs inside his body. He doesn’t want the feeling to fly away. 

Shiro often wakes up surrounded by the entire pack now, or at least they are close. He is content that they are finally closer as pack. That there are more on their way. Both Shiro’s pups and a new adult are being added, the new adult is coming today according to Luka. Shiro and Sendak are meeting him, a halfbreed alpha, today first. It’s common to have many alphas and betas in a pack together, forming a hierarchy. If there’s an omega mated with the (often alpha) leader, they will be the deciding factor of who will join. It makes sense if he is the one having pups in the pack; he decides who joins, through birth or other methods.   
The others leave while Sendak and I wait for the door to open with the new alpha. The pups wrapped in my body kick at Sendak’s hand while he rubs at them. I put an end to it, even if it’s cute, I’d rather not be in pain. Sendak says he can’t wait to meet them, hold them in his hand. He says he thinks he can hold both the newborns in his palm. While Sendak’s hand is very large, I doubt it, they both feel impossibly huge inside him. But while holding Sendak’s hand to placate my nerves, I think maybe they could fit.  
The door finally opens to reveal the alpha with his long black hair hanging over his face, taking in their pack scent. I call out to him in greeting and he perks up at my voice, “Hello? Shiro?” I call out to him again, beckoning him towards us. “Do I know you?” I ask. The alpha moves his hair out of his face to get a better look at me, and I know who it is instantly. “Keith!” I cry out in surprise, I never thought I would see him again after I was ran out of our previous pack. “Why are you here? I thought you would be at our old pack, with… Adam.” Keith kept a distance I desperately wanted to close, but Sendak doesn’t know Keith, I reason, they aren’t even introduced yet. “Adam and the others forced me out too, but luckily I wasn’t hurt like you were. I’ve been transferred a few times but,” Keith pauses, “I could never fit in anywhere.” Pain squeezes in my chest. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there with you Keith, like I promised. But we’re here now, and you can be apart of our family.” I pause and look up at Sendak, who is being awfully quiet. “This is my bond mate, Sendak. He’s the dominant alpha in our pack, and the sire of my pups.” Keith doesn’t look exactly pleased by that and Sendak shifts to hold me closer in his lap. Sendak greets Keith himself but I can tell he doesn’t like Keith either. I wiggle out of my mate’s grip and stand up with some begrudging aid from him, “Keith, I know a lot of things have changed between the time you and I last saw each other, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are my family. So please, join our pack?” Keith hesitates to step forward, but ultimately coming in for an overdue hug. I feel him shaking in my arms as I bring him back down to Sendak’s lap with me. “Now that you’re here I think this will be the best den I could ever ask for, Keith.” His grip is tight around my upper chest, careful not to lean on my stomach. Sendak starts to chuff happily at the pheromones we’re releasing, holding us firmly in his toned arm.   
This is perfect, I didn’t know how badly I ached for my friend until now. I remember when he was barely still a pup and Adam and I were thinking of having our own, how we bonded in such an unforgettable way. Sendak and Keith will like each other, I think, or maybe they will both try to take charge in hunting and pack activities. I get irritated at the thought of a brawl, “You two better not fight or I will be angry at both of you.” I express firmly. They better not I think as I doze off to the smell and hold of my favorite alphas, my family’s nearly complete.

The rest of the pack loves the new kind of company the young alpha brings. He loves the hunt just as much as the other galra do, and takes Shiro’s place in formation next to Sendak when he begins his seventh month. He’s huge now, and he thought he was gigantic before. It doesn’t help Sendak can’t keep his hands off him, the pups strong against his flesh trying to reach back at their sire. Shiro likes to talk to the pups with Sendak and feel them wrestle, Sendak says they will be strong warriors. That he will teach them to hunt, to love their pack. He hopes they are omegas or betas.  
“Why?” Shiro asks, sinking deeper into Sendak, “You are much nicer than other alphas, just as strong but much less demanding. You groom me more too.” Shiro barks out a laugh, “I guess so, but the way alphas are so supportive of their pack is nice.” Sendak chuffs. “How so?” “You treat us to our every want.” “I can’t deny a face like that, what do you want?” Shiro bites his lip.

The hunt went a little different this time, but no one complains about the different piece of meat they are hunting.  
Shiro and Ulaz rush off in a head start with a fit of quite laughter. Their pack is going to “hunt” them, a head start only given so they could pick where to be ravished, or hide if so choose. They decide to hide separately.   
I hear Ulaz get caught from his perch on a tree from the large log I’m in. Thace is already mating him, I can hear the loud sound of ravishing. I hope Sendak ravishes me much faster, but then again I’m already dripping slick down my legs. I hear footsteps come near but they walk away, my breath holding in my lungs. I want to call out so bad but that would ruin the game.  
A hand wraps around my foot, I shriek in surprise then look back to see who caught me. Sendak smirks at me. “I could smell your slick, Shiro, are you enjoying this that much?” I shimmy out and nod, letting him slide me into his hold, smearing cum over his chest. The betas are watching me, standing neat in a row. They follow when we leave.  
Shiro is set down on some soft moss with a slap to his ass.“Come” Sendak orders. The betas scramble over each other to get to them, and when they do they start to open themselves up, moaning for Sendak’s cock. They rub their cheeks over his neck and arms before licking into his sheath. “You’re so naughty, Shiro, hiding from your mate.” As he speaks he moves Hepta’s mouth from his sheath to Shiro’s cunt. “What a bad beta, Hepta, you know I have my fill of the hunt first. Naughty just like Shiro. I’ll have to punish both of you.” Hepta whines as he’s pulled off and set down on his back, squished against Shiro, Throk and Haxus holding him down, teasing his cock. Sendak moves down to bite into Hepta’s neck while fingering Shiro. “Finish his punishment while I get my fill of our hunt.” The betas continue his “punishment”, Haxus fucking him mercilessly while getting skull fucked by Throk, cumming while simultaneously choking. “Ahh, yes, you take it so well. Eat up, this is all your having for dinner if you don’t swallow.” Says Throk, “Don't worry, Hepta, we’ll breed you so good you can’t help but take every last drop. You’ll be so full, you won’t notice if you’d have dinner or not.” Haxus reassures while pounding against his prostate.  
My musk is thick in the air as I caress my mate’s swollen and tender body. He is so strong carrying our large pups. Shiro whines my name, I can’t resist fucking him anymore, hitching his legs over my hips best I can. Luka said it is good to help him stretch his legs out, help his mate keep strong, so their pups are strong too. My cock slips in rather quickly and I start soft. I know he wants it harder but I can’t help but be gentle, my pups are snug inside I know but… I can’t help it until Shiro forces me deeper with his feet, spearing himself onto my cock. “I’m tired of you being gentle! Fill me up again, I, ooh, want it!” Shiro says while gripping my mane. A growl rips from my throat at the sensation of pain and ripped hair, bucking my hips forward to gain my own kind of purchase. My hand wraps around Shiro’s arm to keep it still while my thrusts intensify, his channel fluttering around my shaft. He squirts around me, I come and knot, still pounding into his sloppy cunt. “Good, feels so goood, Sendak, Please, please, ahh.” I grunt in satisfaction, “Please what? I’m still going so hard, do you want me to stop?” Shiro confirms his overstimulation and they stop to clean themselves, covered in slick. The betas have already went inside. “Are you sore, Shiro?” I ask as I see him wince while getting up, “Yes, carry me to the den? Luka said you shouldn’t carry me everywhere but… I can’t help it, you feel great.” I’m sure it fine, I reassure him.   
I tell him he’s very important to me. He says his stomach feels nice inside when he thinks of me, that it feels like bugs. Shiro likes bugs. Shiro likes me too, but more than bugs, he reassures. He kisses me and I kiss back. I don’t deepen the kiss, with the session we just had Shiro must be tired. We get back in the dark, the stars up above shining and Shiro fast asleep.

The geneticists gave results, Honerva admired as she inspected Shiro’s newest ultrasound and the projected results for the pups. Six months pregnant and the Galran traits in their pups are quite apparent. They have their sire’s large ears and tiny tail, but their bodies are not entirely covered in fur yet, a mane and thick coats over select portions will grow. Their hair is black like the omega, but that is not cause for much concern. She feels a tug on her dress. “Lotor, what are you doing out of bed this late?” “I miss Daddy, may I see him tomorrow, Mommy?” Honerva sets down the report in trade for her child, “Of course, dear. Mommy can take the whole day off for you, if you’d like?” Lotor agreed to the idea while nuzzling into her neck, dozing off. She wished she could keep Zarkon in the house with her, but she knows she is already under suspicion. They have to suffice with occasional visits to her “reserve”, and she hopes her son doesn’t understand why yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my twitter post with a poll for the next chapter ❤️  
https://twitter.com/aquariartist/status/1165488688073248768?s=20


	3. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know ;)
> 
> Non graphic birth btw I wasn’t really up for it

The ride to the reserve is short, the domes that hold the habitats merely dobashes away from their home. It’s nothing compared to her public zoo, but it has just enough space for her husband and some others. Lotor squirms in excitement, holding their picnic basket in his lap. She pulls to a stop in front of the entrance, parking the car and unbuckling him, tucking a stray piece of hair. Honerva then stepped out of the car and opened his door, carrying him to the main entrance door. She enters the code and walks towards the second security door and sets Lotor down, too large and excited to be in her arms for much longer.  
“Mommy I can't wait! We haven’t seen him in so long!”  
She thinks otherwise, having visited Zarkon herself several quintents ago. But it was always nice to see him as a whole family. It was nice to see him at all anymore.  
She entered the code for the inner door revealing many plants native to Diabazzal, a rare commodity as the old coalition planets were destroyed by the Alteans many decapheobs ago. The inhabitants were a threat to them.  
Lotor runs past her with unmatched glee into the grass. He was nearly hidden other than the excited waving of his tiny hands. She smiled and ran after him, calling out. They were laughing.  
Zarkon came out of his house (“his den” she thought in disgust of herself) in a rush, catching his son in his arms. Honerva never fails to fall into them as well. They cradle each other deeply, Zarkon delving his head into her neck while holding their son close between them. “I missed you Father, please don’t let go.”   
“I won’t, I won't, shh, don’t worry.”  
“We missed you dearly, love.”   
They planted a kiss on each other’s lips before smothering their son with affection. “Darling, why don’t you set up the food while we have a chat? We will be there in just a second.” Honerva asked affectionately while petting his fair locks. Lotor shimmied out from between them reluctantly into the grass. Looking into her husband's eyes for a moment she crashed their lips together. The passion may have been persuaded further if not for the presence of their perused passion fixing their meal.   
“Finished!” They snapped away at the interruption at their feet. “Wonderful, Lotor, thank you.” Zarkon says before planting a chaste kiss up top his head. Honerva sits down, smiling. She’s missed this. Maybe a little too much. She would burn the entire universe to the ground to have this moment everyday. Shaking her head she lifts her cup for Lotor to pour her tea. He has been insisting it was necessary lately, to pour tea for people. He tells Zarkon he likes that he poured mommy’s tea for her once so now he does it too. Zarkon pets his hair and asks if he will pour his tea too and of course he does. She sighs. Sips her tea, looks off into the distant sky she knows isn’t there. This little facet of reality is fake, oh but the bliss, she wishes it was real. It could’ve, it really could’ve happened. She was pregnant, nearing their marriage day and they were so young when it became impossible for this to be their reality. But alas, her husband (fiancé, but who cares, their processing marriage papers turned to dust) will never leave the prison of her own design and her son will grow up at best treated like dirt, at worst with his father. Here. Somewhere else if his genetics are leaked. She’ll lose her zoos and go to prison. Or worse. Hopefully not. Honerva takes a bite of a pastry. Best not to dwell.

Sendak grooms Shiro every morning and every night now that he is near his due date. He says it’s because the pregnancy pheromones make him irresistible. Shiro doesn’t doubt this but also knows it’s partially an excuse to touch him. Not like he needs one anyways, Shiro is glad to be pampered. He can’t reach certain spots now that he is so huge, his feet, for example. Sendak washes those for him and he is not complaining about the way he rubs his thumb into his soles. Or how he dips his tongue into his heat while doing so. Or how he fucks him. It’s protocol at this point, but the way Sendak looks at him now, the words of praise leaving his lips, it’s more sensual now. But what Shiro loves the most is the way he looks at the image of their babies that Luka gave them. She said it’s what they look like inside and they were ecstatic about the gift. Sendak couldn’t keep his hand off Shiro after spreading his scent into the image. They showed their whole pack, they loved it too. 

Sendak and I are laying on a tall rock sunbathing. I snuggle up into him further, it’s just one of those days where the best place to be is sitting outside, warm and nearly falling asleep under the sun. A warmth deep into the body, not necessarily warmth from the sun but from within. I love these days. The bugs are always so calm and easily collected. Not that I would want to collect them on days like this when I could sleep just like this after watching the stars in the sky all night. Water rushes from between my thighs. What is happening? I’ve been feeling something all day, all week. Is this what Luka was telling me about? Before I give birth? I’m glad Sendak is here, but I thought it would maybe hurt more. I've seen others from previous packs give birth, but they were taken away before I saw it happen. They didn’t get to have their mates. I want Sendak there. I need him. I tell him that. The tightening feeling is getting stronger. “Sendak, I think it’s happening. Get Luka, or something, please.” I plead and shake in his arms. He takes me back to the den, I can smell he’s scared. I’m scared. Maybe this made him scared? Me too. Another wave wracks my body as my insides contract. I’m sweating so much. Gods I want this to be over.  
Luka herself came to the den with others in tow. Their masks cover features he assumes like Luka’s own. They have a floating block and many tools, tubes and lights. They instruct him to lay on the table where it lifts farther off the ground, hands pulling it away out the door with him writhing on top. Sendak tried to walk out with them but was held back by Luka, tranquilizing him. “Shiro will be back, just calm down.” He roared, a stressful sound that made him cry out even more for his mate. He is held down as well, a mask placed over his face. His mind is slow, so slow. He falls asleep to the sound of weak whines cut off by a closed door.

He wakes up sore to the sounds of new whines. Whines he can’t even remember hearing ever before. Nuzzles to his tender chest. Suckles and bruises. “Are you finally awake?” He grumbles, unable to move or respond to his mate. “Shiro, please answer me?” Sendak’s hand runs around his face. “Our pups have been wanting your attention, I’ve been grooming them all by myself.” Shiro moves his arm to his chest, feeling the small bodies nestled there.   
“Sendak… I did it…”  
“You did, you are so strong.”  
Shiro snuggles deeper into the thick fur blanketing him. A distinct feeling of soreness in his breasts increases as his kits suckle. “Sendak they are so hungry.” They laughed weakly. They’re finally together as a family. It’s everything Shiro wanted, or knows he wants. 

It’s been days after the birth of the twins and Shiro feels wonderful seeing them cuddle, suckle and be groomed. They try to groom Sendak back by sticking their tongues out, making him chuff and purr. “Kits, you need to move your tongue to groom.” Shiro laughed and shifted from his spot. His pups have his hair color, growing everywhere hair grows for shiro but rather in Sendak’s intense fur. To think they were bloody and hairless. Shiro leans down for a kiss from Sendak as they suckle, Sendak suckling too but on his neck. “Sendak not now, they’re feeding.” He murmurs, “When has that ever stopped us?” Sighing, he let his mate bathe his body and bruise his neck. It was nice, pulling him to sleep. Giving birth was exhausting but it was definitely worth it.

Tarte juice filled my mouth as I was fed by Sendak, my arm busy with our cubs. They haven’t been given names by our keepers yet and so I wonder why it’s taking so long. My grandfather said I got my name before I was even born. “Our pups are strong like I said, right, Shiro?” I smile, “Of course, stronger than you, even.” I make a point to lift the smaller one’s arm up in a flex position.   
Sendak leans down to nuzzle them, affection pouring from him almost literally in waves of pheromones. That praise doesn’t lift even after the woes of being new parents. They’ve barely gotten any sleep the last few weeks with the screaming, whines and overall excitement. Shiro’s chest is bruised and Sendak’s fur mangled. They love it. But the pack is just the same: Keith has lost some of his long locks to yanks, Ulaz and Thace have patchy fur, the betas are covered in slobber. Everyone is relieved they aren’t teething yet. Yet.   
It was a cause for concern to the galra that the cubs didn’t have full fur. They had the start of Sendak’s thick coat, but not completely. Keith being half galra himself reassures them they’ll be fine, Luka does too.  
They can crawl now. When the cubs grow in their baby teeth no one and nothing is safe. Fingers and toes are their favorite chew toy when they can’t get to Sendak’s ears. The keepers give them teething toys (that the cubs promptly ignored for their sire’s ears). Unlike human cubs, they are born with needle like teeth, easily replaced by the ones stored above.   
The keepers have me hooked up to a box that suckles the milk out of me like the cubs do. It’s uncomfortable but at least it doesn’t have teeth. Sendak does massage my chest afterwards, trying to soothe the aches but to be honest it doesn’t make it any better. We cuddle instead.   
Feeding the cubs with the bottle is better. I get to help Shiro further. I love our cubs, I love Shiro. But it would still be great to be alone with him. I’m not sure I would like to fuck with the cubs around, I know others do, that my parents did. It was disgusting to think about, watching with Hepta, Haxus and Throk as cubs as their original pack (dead or dead, mostly. Zarkon is alive. He didn’t mate though) mated together. I decide to leave our cubs with the mates and Keith for the day. It’s been about two months since their birth so Shiro is done healing. My choice to court and mate him, protect him, that first week was well calculated. No one else would do. No one else compares. I sweep Shiro off his feet after the cubs are safely secured with the mates and bound off outside with him. He’s laughing, face snuggled into my scruff.   
“Where are you taking us?” He manages to squeak out, “To relax, we need it.”  
My pace slows as we near the rock face to our sunbathing spot; where Shiro broke his water. It’s warm and comfortable there, deep purple moss padding the gray rock. I set him down and we climb up together. I match his pace. He’s slower than before, needing to rebuild his muscle. He’s soft, like… like… a petal. Yes. Like one of those that Shiro tickles my nose with. They taste sweet like Shiro too. I hoist Shiro up above me so he’s bent over the ledge, getting a good look and smell of his glistening folds. I lick my lips and climb up to press my tongue inside, startling him. He squeals in surprise, “Sendak, wait till we’re up top!” I stop to climb on as he asked. Once we’re completely on, I lay him down to have my way with him.   
Sendak’s tongue lashes inside me like he’s dying of thirst, while we haven’t had sex for quite awhile it’s a little funny he’s this hungry for it.   
I wrap his head in my fingers, “Ready to put more pups in my already?” I ask in jest. He only growls in response, “No, I’ve just missed you being all to myself.” It’s almost whiny.  
We make love on the rocks, slow but still good, until we need to rest. I brush through Sendak’s fur with my fingers. His ears twitch at the sounds of our young crying as per usual. I can tell his instincts are taking some measure of control as are mine, so we come back down from our little piece of sky to join our pack once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this has been beta read nor is it the best thing I’ve ever written lmao if you want some more I might write some more chapters for it but for the most part I think it fine, thank you for reading whoever read this :D


End file.
